


The Dark Side, of Art

by pandora_gold



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Movie Fusion, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Star Wars - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-15
Updated: 2012-05-15
Packaged: 2017-11-05 09:52:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandora_gold/pseuds/pandora_gold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>~~~~~~~~!!!ART!!!~~~~~~~~<br/>~~~~~~~~!!!ART!!!~~~~~~~~<br/>~~~~~~~~!!!ART!!!~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>fan art for The Dark Side by Astolat.</p>
<p>John is an evil sith, trying to talk Rodney into joining the dark side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dark Side, of Art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Dark Side](https://archiveofourown.org/works/330097) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



> So this is a fan art for Astolat's The Dark Side. I read, and loved the story a long time ago, but I just found the [pod fic](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/dark-side), and fell back in love with the story. I live for pod fic, I can hear fan fic while I'm drawing, it's amazing! Any way, if you haven't read the story you should, it is quite good, and adorable... I don't know if that is the right word for it, but that's how I feel.

  


**Author's Note:**

> And as always comments are loved, I don't mind criticism as long as it is constructive, because how can I grow as an artist if no one tells me what I'm doing wrong?
> 
> If you would rather comment on LJ: http://pandora-gold.livejournal.com/30758.html


End file.
